Ghost Lovers
by twilight dawn
Summary: Sesshoumaru has come back on Halloween to take Kagome back to the Netherworld with him. Written for Dokuga's Halloween Challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

I stood in line with my friends waiting for our turn to enter the haunted forest. They had invited me to join them and I found no reason to turn down the invitation. I haven't seen them in awhile and I needed a chance to spend some time away from the shrine.

To make tonight more fun, we decided to wear Halloween costumes. Yuka is dressed like a nun, Eri is dressed as a cheerleader, and Ayumi decided to go as a police woman. Her costume gets the most attention, especially with the guys.

We try to wear a costume every year and this year, I am dressed as a hime. It wasn't hard for me to find a silk kimono with a matching silk robe, some hair accessories, and jewelry to complete the ensemble. I had brought the items with me from the Feudal Era. I had received them as a gift from Sesshoumaru.

My heart began to ache as I thought about Sesshoumaru. It has been three years since I saw him last and each day hurts a little more. I hate being apart from my mate, but it's not like I have a choice.

Sesshoumaru is no longer with the living.

He was killed in the final battle with Naraku. He was injured when Naraku's tentacles pierced through his abdomen, taking the blow meant for me. He fought until the very end, as one would expect from the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru let Tenseiga guide him and struck the final blow across Naraku's torso. Naraku was surprised to learn he wasn't injured or dead, but that soon changed. The Meidou cut appeared above Naraku in the shape of a dark purple crescent moon, and his eyes widened in shock when he crumbled into pieces.

His body parts disappeared into the Netherworld until only his head remained. Naraku has survived with his head detached before and would require strong demons to rebuild him a new body. In order for this not to happen, Sesshoumaru sacrificed himself.

He grabbed a fist full of Naraku's dark hair and turned towards me. He mouthed the words, 'I love you.' I knew I would never see him again. He was making sure that Naraku would never be able to disrupt anymore lives. I repeated the same words back and cried helplessly as he jumped into the Meidou Zangetsuha.

I found the Shikon no tama in the same spot Naraku died. I said my goodbyes before I returned to my own time. I knew I would not be able to stay since my task has been accomplished. I wouldn't have stayed anyway. There would be no point since my mate is gone.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" Ayumi asked in a worried tone, bringing me out of my past. "We can always do something else that's less scary."

Eri nodded in agreement. "We don't want you to collapse on us, Kagome. We would understand if you want to leave."

I was starting to get irritated with the both of them. They are the ones who invited me in the first place. If they don't want me here, then they shouldn't have asked.

"Leave Kagome alone, you two," Yuka stuck up for me. "She wouldn't be here if she didn't believe she was up to it."

I've had this same conversation with my mother earlier. She didn't want me to come here, saying that it's too dangerous for my condition. She finally relented after I explained to her that I'm an adult, and that it might be my only chance to experience something like this.

The reason everyone is treating me like I could break at any moment is because I don't have much time to live. The doctors have diagnosed me with a weak heart. My condition can be caused by a trauma or a variety of diseases. The doctors believe the diseases I supposedly attracted during my teenage years, thanks to my grandfather, are the reasons behind it.

My condition is actually caused Naraku. Even though he is dead, he will finally get his wish. He is the one who will be the cause of my death. Breathing in his miasma during my years in the feudal era has caused some tissue in my heart to deteriorate, leaving only a small portion of my heart to function.

I was once more brought out of my thoughts when the guy at the entrance removed the red rope, and allowed our group to go through. Yuka and Eri skipped ahead in their excitement, while Ayumi and I trailed behind them.

Ayumi grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I began to wonder if she's scared. It would explain her attempt to try and dissuade me. I squeezed her hand to let her know that everything would be fine.

I don't really see the whole point of this haunted forest theme. I thought it was supposed to be scary. So far, the only things I have witnessed are people jumping out behind the trees wearing masks, and a few ghosts flying across our path on ropes.

I snorted in amusement. I have seen and dealt with scarier demons than this.

Sensing a demonic presence, I stopped in my tracks and stared in the direction it was coming from. I don't even know what to expect. I didn't believe that demons are still around since I have never sensed one. Tonight, has proved my theory wrong.

Ayumi turned to look around trying to figure out what has drawn my attention. "Is everything alright, Kagome? You've gotten a little paler."

If one more person asks me if I'm alright, I think I'm going to scream. I know I am dying and they only worry about losing me, but enough is enough. I don't think I can handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry," I say to her as I pull my hand free. I hate that I have to hurt her, but I need to head in the direction of the aura and I can't do that in fear she could come to harm. "But I have to check something out. You'll only get in my way."

I refused to look at the shocked expression on her face and did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I ran.

I stopped running when I felt my heart beat faster within my chest. I hunched over with my hands on my knees to balance myself, trying to catch my breath. I breathed out in short pants and realized I overdid it.

Once I calmed down, I lifted myself up and began to search for the demonic aura. I tried to pinpoint the location, without any results. Letting my guard down, my shoulders slumped in defeat. Maybe I have gotten rusty for not using my miko powers often enough.

My stomach clenched in fear when I felt him standing behind me. His aura stirred the hair at the back of my neck. I jumped when he spoke. "Miko, it's time."

I turned to face him, my expression full of fear. "Holy shit," I screamed, surprised that my knees were still holding me up. Standing before me was my mate. We stared at each other for what seemed like a very long time, but only a few minutes have passed.

"You're not really here, no, there's absolutely no way…" My voice trailed off, still not fully understanding the situation. "I must be losing it," I whispered, taking a few steps back. "You're supposed to be dead. I watched you die."

His lips twitched as if he was attempting a smile. "I am aware of that."

Hearing his voice again made me realize how much I have missed him. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I reached up to wipe it dry.

In my culture, the appearance of a ghost is considered an omen of death. It was then that I knew the reason of his visit. I locked my gaze with his and with a sad tone I spoke, "I'm dying, aren't I?"

For a moment sorrow and regret flashed in his golden eyes. It was gone in an instant.

"Are you scared about dying?" He asked me.

"No," I said shaking my head. "But I felt like dying the day you left." My voice barely comes out a whisper. "I have never felt so alone."

Sesshoumaru enveloped me so suddenly that I didn't see it coming. He dropped his head on my shoulder, nuzzling his face against the warmth of my skin. "You were never alone. I have always been with you," he spoke so softly I barely heard him. His lips pushed down on mine, and I felt myself being pulled against his body.

A sudden realization hit me. He's supposed to be dead. Then why does he have a physical form? It should be impossible.

I broke off the kiss and shifted in Sesshoumaru's arms so that I could look up at him. He was watching me with a calculated gaze. "How can I feel you? I thought ghosts were transparent."

"That would be true if I was a ghost," He informed me with his knowing smirk. "But I'm not a ghost as you can see. I am allowed to keep my physical body for a short period of time. The moment you pass is when I lose this form."

A shudder passes through me, making his arms tighten around me. "I'm so cold," I whisper. My eyes began to flutter closed. I begin to feel myself weaken and my legs gave out from underneath me.

Sesshoumaru fell to the ground with me and cradled me to his chest. He caressed the purple crescent moon mating mark on my shoulder and ran his fingers along my collarbone. I shivered at his touch.

My heart slowed down and I had to struggle to even breathe. My mate tried to comfort me the best he could, but even he knew that he could do so much.

"Sesshoumaru," I whispered, my eyes staring straight into his in my final moment. "Does it hurt to die?"

He dropped a kiss on my head. "It doesn't hurt, koi, but it does feel strange when your soul leaves your body."

My eyes closed. I wished to touch his face once more, but I couldn't move. "I feel sorry for you," I said with my voice wobbling slightly.

"Why is that?" He asked.

I smiled innocently. "Now, you have to deal with me and Inuyasha for all eternity."

I laughed while tears slid down the side of my cheeks.

I knew it was time. I could feel my soul begin to leave my body. "I love you," I whispered as I gasped for air, trying to catch my breath.

A kiss brushed my lips. "I love you too," he whispered back.

I died with as smile on my lips.

Sesshoumaru leaned my body against a tree and folded my hands in my lap. I stepped out of my body and glanced over at him. "That's sweet of you," I told him. "I look like I died in my sleep."

He smiled at me and if I was still living, it would have taken my breath away. "Are you ready to join the others?" He asked offering his elbow to me. I threaded my arm through his and we began to walk towards the white light that appeared.

**The End**


End file.
